Caras gemelas en el mundo de KHR
by CassGoto
Summary: Regina y Rodrigo son dos gemelos que aborrecen la vida, y una noche tras hablar con un extraño terminan en una misión cuyo objetivo es: evitar...


**Hollis~~ (? bueno como mi madre no esta (soy feliz) me puse a crear nuevas cosas y caps. aunque el de Revive-san no esta listo aún. esto me llego en un momento de falta de helado ._.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Advertencias: Ocness**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.**

Abrieron el departamento, recomfirmando que no había nadie más allí a parte de ellos, su madre, Lilian Ortiz, trabaja durante todo el día, a su padre Francisco Magaña jamás lo conocieron, solo eran ellos, su madre y su pequeña hermana, Renata.

Rodrigo Ortiz, de 13 años de edad, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos avellana, su cabello corto, tenía tez clara y los ojos muy grandes, y si hacemos uso de los terminos japoneses, sería todo un _shota._

Regina Ortiz de igual 13 años de edad, tiene cabello negro y los ojos avellana, su cabello a la altura de la media espalda, tez clara y ojos muy grande, tenía cara de niña, y haciendo nuevamente uso de los terminos japoneses ella era una _loli._

Ambos hermanos, mellizos para ser exactos siendo Rodrigo el mayor, se podría decir que se querían demasiado, al punto que uno daría la vida por el otro, ambos unos gran Otakus, amantes de Vocaloid, buenos con los estudios... bueno solo el, ella era una vaga de primera a la que le daba igual, ambos de repente muy sociables de repente no, y era porque... ambos eran demasiado bipolares.

Atravesaron la sala del departamento entrando a su habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vaya, si que era pequeño, botaron sus mochilas y se dividieron.

Rodrigo se pusó a encender la computadora mientras Regina iba por algo de agua para ambos, entró rápidamente en ¨ ¨ y escribió en buscador ¨Katekyo Hitman Reborn¨ su hermana regreso y se sento en la silla a su lado colocandolé en frente el vaso con agua, pulsó el capitulo no. 160 en el menú y empezarón a verlo muy emocionados, después de todo era capitulo de uno de sus animes favoritos.

_Después de muchos Byakuran, Unis Gammas y valores del décimo Vongola..._

-E-es tan hermoso.- gritó la chica llorando

-Wuaa ¡¿por qué tuvo que acabar?!:- gritó el chico

-¡No lo sé!.- gritó la chica

Dejaron de llorar cómicamente cuando se fijaron en el reloj que marcaba las 9:30.

-¡MIERDA!.- gritaron ambos levantandosé como resorte y saliendo a la sala, Regina tomó la escoba y se dedico a pasarla por arriba de la mesa tirando todo a su pasó, Rodrigo se puso a recoger TODA la ropa que se encontraba arriba de los sillones, después, de las cosas que habían en el suelo que cayeron de la mesa, se dedicaron a escoger las que no servían y las que si, ¿por que hacían esto? oh, pues muy sencillo, su condición para no tener que ir a la casa de su tía por las tardes después del colegio y poder regresar directamente a su casa era que la limpiasen, y... no lo habían hecho ¡Ni siquiera habían comido! y de eso se dio cuenta Regina, se lavó las manos y sacó dos carnes del refrigerador, un sartén y aceite. Todo esto preparando de la manera más rápida posible la carne (aunque le quedase cruda) solo importaba que estuviese caliente, cuando diviso a su gemelo tomó una de las carnes y se la metió a la boca como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque lo hacía, tanto así que casi ahoga a su hermano con la carne, repitio la operación en si misma, comieron lo más rápido posible, volviendo a ver el reloj siendo las 9:50.

-¿Da tiempo?.- preguntó Rodrigo

-No, recuerda que quiere que estemos dormidos.- respondió su hermana

-Cierto.- ambos corrieron a su cuarto y se pusieron la pijama, Regina se subió a la parte de arriba de la litera y Rodrigo apagó la luz para después acostarse en la parte baja.

Rogarón por dormirse pero no funciono ya que al instante pudieron oír los engranajes de la puerta principal, sabiendo que su única esperanza era fingir estar dormidos, así lo hicieron, oyeron como se abría la puerta continua a la de ellos y los tacones de su madre, luego como los tacones, regresaban a la altura de su puerta, siendo abierta por la misma.

-Buenas noches ¿A que hora piensan dormirse?.- pregunto la mujer en la puerta

-M-Mamá.- pegunto Regina fingiendo estar despertando.- estabamos dormidos.

-No es cierto.- respondio la mujer

-¿como lo supiste?.- pregunto Rodrigo

-Bueno... los vi por la ventana atragantandose de carne.- dijo la mujer.- buena ya que, ¿por que la sala esta hecha un desastre?

-Porque así la dejaste tu.- le respondió con frialdad Regina

Bueno... ¿Qué decir? la relación de los gemelos y su madre no se acercaba tan siquiera a ser buena, se llevaban pésimo y de ser posible se deseaban entre ellos estar muertos gemelos-Lilian Lilian-Gemelos.

-tsl, les dije que limpiarán par de estúpidos.- dijo la mujer

-Haber haber, seremos tus hijos y te debemos respeto o algo así, pero no somos tus sirvientes para que nos hables de esa manera.- dijo Rodrigo

-Me tienen que respetar soy su madre no su amiga.- dijo Lilian

-Por eso es que nos tienes que tener respeto por ser tus hijos.- dijo Regina

La mujer salió refunfuñando de la habitación sabiendo que debía ser cierto. Pues si tomamos en cuenta que queremos respeto también debemos darlo ¿No?

-Ya no me voy a poder dormir.- dijo Regina

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Rodrigo.

-Oye ¿Y si vamos a darle una vuelta a la unidad?.- pregunto Regina

-Claro.- dijo el chico

Ambos se pusieron unas sudaderas para el frío ya que vivían en Xochimilco, México y digamos que no es el clima más tibio que podriamos encontrar, de hecho en ese lugar hacía bastante frío y cuando salía el sol por las mañanas era como si hubiesen sobrevivido al apocalipsis zombie, ¿Exagerado? por supuesto que no.

-Sabes que desearía tener a una mamá como Nana-san.- dijo Regina

-Si, Tsuna es bastante afortunado, si Nana-san fuese mi mamá sería también mi super heroína.- dijo Rodrigo.

-¡Sería genial si viviesemos en el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.- dijo Regina

-¡Si! y convivir con Kyoko, Haru, Biancchi, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, y todos ellos, aunque me daría un poco de miedo tratar con Reborn.- dijo Rodrigo

-¿De que hablas? ¡Reborn es lo mas adorable de todo el anime! Bueno... después de Hibird.- dijo Regina

-Bueno... en eso tienes razón.- dijo Rodrigo

Ambos siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta que habían salido de la unidad llegando a los embarcaderos.

-Oh rayos este lugar me da miedo.- dijo Regina

-See... es normal después de todo tienen un altar a la llorona.- dijo Rodrigo

-Hihihi.- oyeron una risa

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- pregunto Regina

-Hola~~ mi nombre es Lewis~~ y vine a cumplir su deseo~~.- dijo la sombra de un señor en un árbol

-Demasiado tentador.- dijo Rodrigo

-Si... pero recuerda que le pasó a Coraline.- dijo Regina

-¿Me están comparando con Beldam? ¡Por dios no! Yo solo soy una hada macho, y bueno le decía de su deseo.- dijo la sombra

-¿H-hada macho?.- preguntaron los mellizos a punto de explotar en risas.

-Ya, ya, a bueno como decía, alguien quiere hace un final alternativo donde los Vongola pierdan.- dijo la sombra

-¡Eso es imposible en las 12 veces que llevamos viendolo jamás han perdido!:- grito Regina

-Es por eso, que ustedes se introducirán en el anime y evitarán ese final.- dijo la sombra

-¿Por que lo haríamos? digo no puede ser tan malo un final alternativo.- dijo Rodrigo

-Porque si lo logran podrán quedarse a vivir en el anime.- dijo la sombra

-¡¿De verdad?!:- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Si, se...- dijo la sombra

-Aceptamos.- dijeron los dos

-Pero no les he...- dijo la sombra

-Nos basta con saber que tenemos que hacer.- dijo Regina

-Bien, entonces los enviaré en este mismo instante.- dijo la sombra

Regina y Rodrigo se sintieron muy mareados de repente y un vorticé apareció en frente de ellos succionandolos, los colores dentro del vortice eran naranja, rojo, azul claro, verde, amarillo, morado y azul oscuro, curiosamente los de las llamas vongola. Se preguntaron de que manera llegarían a Namimori o si llegarían a Italia, la mansión Vongola, o aparecerían misticamente en medio del salón de segundo ¨A¨.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendieron al ver que no había sido ninguna de las anteriores y que habían sido despertados por el despertador, asi que... fue un sueño.

-No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, apaga el despertador.- dijo Regina

-Si.- dijo Rodrigo parando en seco.- Oye espera.

-¡¿Desde cuando tenemos despertador?!.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Analizaron la habitación, dandose cuenta de que efectivamente no se encontraban en la propia.

-¡Yei no fue un sueño!.- grito Regina

-Ara, Ara parece que estan muy emocionados por entrar a la escuela.- dijo la voz de una mujer en la puerta.

Voltearon encontrandose con una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos carmines.

-¿Mamá?.- preguntaron los dos

-Es un alivio, pensé que después de la mudanza jamás volverían a decirme así.- dijo la mujer.- Bueno ¿Que esperan? son las 7:30, no creo que quieran llegar tarde en su primer día de clases.

-Ya...vamos.- dijo Regina

La mujer salió sonriente y los gemelos intercambiaron miradas entre si, para encontrarse que eran diferentes.

-Creo que debimos haber escuchado al Hada macho antes de emocionarnos tanto.- dijo Rodrigo

-¿Qué más da? ¡Estamos en Namimori, Japón, con una madre consentidora, y lo mejor de todo en el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.- dijo Regina levantandose de la cama

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Rodrigo

-Me preparo para ir a la escuela, después de todo lo más probable es que vayamos a Namimori media.- dijo Regina

-Bueno punto.- ambos gemelos se levantaron turnandose para darse una ducha entrando primero Regina.

La apariencia nueva de los gemelos ya no eran su par de ojos castaños y cabello café, si no que ahora eran carmines con el cabello de color rubio, sin mencionar que ahora su iris era como la feróz mirada de un dragón.

Ambos ya listos con el uniforme de Namimori, bajaron a desayunar dandose cuenta de que se habían tardado demasiado y ya eran las 7:50.

-Ne, Okaa-san ¿A cuanto tiempo queda la escuela?.- pregunto Regina

-A 5 minutos.- respondio su madre como si nada

-¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron ambos tomando una fruta y un pan.- Ittekimasu (1)

-con cuidado.- oyeron que les dijo su madre

Ambos agradecian haber practicado distintos deportes a lo largo de su vida, si no, esta carrera que ponía en juego sus vidas con el prefecto carnívoro del comité de disciplina, sería imposible.

-¡¿Por que rayos nuestros despertador estaba a las 7:30 si nos tardamos mucho en prepararnos?!:- grito Rodrigo

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo.- grito en respuesa Regina

Siguieron corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, aunque asi era, pero para su mala suerte no fue así si no que a cambio terminaron chocando con gran fuerza con otras personas y cayendo de ¨pompis¨ (2)

-Itte Itte.- dijo una voz que reconocieron al instante


End file.
